


【麦雷/pwp】酸

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock
Summary: ※咬预警，半公开





	【麦雷/pwp】酸

**Author's Note:**

> ※咬预警，半公开

“抱歉William先生，我想我已经跟您说过很多次我有男朋友了。”  
“可是Greg你还没结婚，那么我还是有权利追求你的。”  
“William先生我真的……”Greg看着眼前捧着一大束玫瑰的追求者，额角的青筋控制不住的跳动。  
这个人是一个案子里认识的，Greg帮他解决了一个不小的麻烦，这位William先生起先是感谢Greg的帮助，后来不知道发什么疯对说自己他产生了别样的感情，每天按时来苏格兰场报到，送花加上嘘寒问暖，搞得同事们的八卦之心疯狂泛滥。  
这事当然传到了Mycroft耳朵里，Mycroft本着信任之心并没有做什么过激举动，但是听说和亲眼见到，感觉可完全不同。  
Mycroft毫不留恋的转身离去时Greg就知道这件事已经向不可控的方向转变了。Greg瞪了William一眼追了出去，留下一句冷冷的“死心吧”。  
在车门关闭的前一秒Greg总算是挤进了车里，Mycroft一言不发地握着小黑伞端坐，连一丁点视线都没分给他。  
“Myc你也看到了我一直在拒绝的，可是他就是怎么说也不走，我也没办法。”  
“Myc别生气好吗？”  
Greg难得理亏，确实是他回绝的还不够狠，才让那人以为有可乘之机一次又一次来骚扰他。Mycroft生气很可怕，他不会吵架，只是沉默。  
直到车停在了MI5门口Mycroft还是一句话都没说，Greg认命地跟他一起走进办公室，继续承受这可怕的低气压。  
Mycroft坐在办公桌前处理桌上的文件，Greg只好百无聊赖地盯着他出神。  
不知道过了多久，安静的办公室里终于有了声响:“我不是生气，我只是很难过。”  
“嗯？”Greg回过神来。  
“我在想是不是我还不够好，所以才让你没有果决地处理掉这件事。”  
Mycroft一脸的黯然神伤，语气恳切又带着点委屈，看的Greg心疼的不行，连忙起身走到他身边。  
“没有，不是的Myc，我只是觉得那样的话太伤人，我以为他听说我有男朋友就会放弃的。”  
“你很好Myc，真的，我只爱你一个人。你当然是我心中最重要的，我可以为你做任何事，好吗Myc，别生气也别难过，不然我也会很难过。”  
Greg漂亮的琥珀色眸子认真地看着Mycroft，丝毫没发觉自己的话给自己挖了多大的坑。  
“你真的愿意为我做任何事吗？”  
“当然了Myc，我爱你。”  
“现在就可以吗？”  
“现在？你想让我做什么？”  
如果上帝再给Greg Lestrade一次机会，他一定不会这么说了。  
“很棒Greg，你做的真的很棒……”温热的手掌在他的头上抚摸着，手指在柔软的发间穿梭着，似是安抚又像是鼓励。  
“唔……”Greg跪在Mycroft巨大的实木办公桌下的空当处，整齐的衬衫被解开了几颗扣子，露出一大片麦色的胸膛。他的嘴里含着一根粗大硬挺的东西，过于庞大的尺寸让他的嘴被完全填满，甚至还有一小半无法含进去而暴露在空气中。  
他不怎么做这事，技巧并不熟练，除了含进去以外他就只会毫无章法的舔舐，可怕的是口腔里塞的太满让他的舌头动的十分艰难。  
“没关系Greg，不用这么急，你可以吐出来一点……”Mycroft并不介意恋人糟糕的口活，甚至因为是Greg而觉得这口活格外令人享受。  
Greg听话地吐出了嘴里的阴茎，沾了口水的那一根大东西泛着莹莹水光，看起来格外可怖。Greg舔了舔唇，这一次只张开嘴含进了头部。  
“舔舔它Hon。”  
Greg生涩地用舌头绕着龟头舔了一圈，又小心地用舌尖去戳刺顶端的小孔，刺激那里吐出一点微腥的液体，又被他尽数舔去。  
Mycroft觉得自己此刻心理快感甚于身体，只是看着Greg衣冠不整跪在办公桌下的样子他就忍不住想要再欺负他狠一点。  
“吸一下，再舔。”Mycroft像个真正的好老师，耐心地指导着生涩的学生，如何学会讨好自己。  
Greg握着含不进去的那一部分用手轻轻抚慰着，舌尖沿着阴茎上凸起的青筋脉络舔弄着，像Mycroft教的那样轻轻吮吸，发出一点啧啧的水声。  
Greg还是很害羞，脸颊绯红，在Mycroft的办公室做这种下流的事，而他桌上的文件全都是关乎国家的大事。但是这是他答应的事情，那么就要做到，更别提这样会让Mycroft高兴，虽然Mycroft刚刚哄了他不知道多久他才同意这么做。  
“笃笃笃。”敲门声。  
Greg一惊就想要从桌下面出来躲起来，却被Mycroft一把按住，笑着把阴茎插得更深了一点:“试着放松喉咙，这样就可以全部吞下去，还有，别被发现哦。”  
“唔……不要……”Greg惊恐地发出含混的声音，被Mycroft温柔地制止。  
“请进。”Mycroft开口。  
门开了，Greg清晰地听到高跟鞋的声音和一个好听的女声:“先生这是需要您签字的文件。”  
Mycroft笑的温和:“好，我先看一下内容。”  
谁也想不到衣冠楚楚的他老二正插在别人嘴里，更想不到厚实的办公桌下会藏着一个红着眼的漂亮男人。  
Greg又羞又怕，可Mycroft居然还在胆大包天地按着他的后脑把自己的老二插的更深，似乎是非要Greg来一次深喉。Greg无法反抗，只能尽力放松了喉咙让那东西进来。龟头顶着喉口的感觉并不舒服，不觉间Greg就涌上了生理性的眼泪。  
Mycroft看文件间隙瞟了一眼，这一眼险些让他直接射出来。  
衣冠不整的美人含着阴茎，眼眶里还有着盈盈的水意，甚至纤长的睫毛上也沾上了一点泪水。  
Mycroft突然不想玩了，他飞快地签了字递给秘书小姐，而那高跟鞋的声音终于渐渐消失。  
Mycroft按着Greg的后脑，一下又一下的进出，喉咙间发出一点低沉的嘶吼，Greg.呜呜地哼着，艰难地讨好着口中的器官。  
“Greg……Greg……”Mycroft闭上了眼睛，全心全意享受着这场性爱，享受Greg湿滑高热的口腔、柔软的舌头和紧致的喉口。伴随着Greg用力的吮吸，Mycroft终于射了出来。Mycroft还算有良心，最后一刻把阴茎抽了出来，并没有射在Greg嘴里，但是他射在了Greg脸上，睫毛、鼻梁、嘴唇上沾满了乳白的液体。  
Mycroft和Greg都在喘着气，Greg跪久了膝盖发痛，正要挣扎着爬出来就被Mycroft按住。那只穿着尖头皮鞋的脚精准地踩在Greg两腿间磨蹭了片刻，直到那一块凸起了鼓鼓囊囊的一块。  
“还没结束哦Greg，自己做给我看吧，好吗？”  
——Fin——


End file.
